robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Confessions and Seductions
It had been a fruitful and interesting trip to Rodion. Not just because she delivered to a rather eccentric individual, not just because she had two deliveries almost right next to each other, and not just because it was a nice change from Nyon or Kaon.... but she'd even had time for a drink! Even though it was a very cheap drink. Nonetheless, Swivel has reached Nyon and had just transformed from her alt mode, and begins to head into the more crowded 'down-town' area of Nyon with a spring in her step and a tune on her lips. Well, not really her lips since she is humming. And it's all digitally rendered noise as opposed to acoustic, but let us not digress. The point is that the femme is walking in Nyon and is chipper, which is a tactless clash of mood to the general atmosphere. It's Swivel's humming which gets the most stares, really. This was Nyon, after all, where crumbling architecture outnumbers the people; it's not really a place for JOY. Content, at best, really. The mostly ignored buildings, however, lead to a lot of things just falling apart from neglect. Which is why cleaning bots may as well live here; the YX model is here most of all, repairing pipes so nothing MAJOR explodes, cleaning messes so people can still more or less get around. And the humming attracts the stare of a very particular YX model. "Swivel?" Her name being called always causes the femme to stop and look around. By now, however, she'd come to recognise the timber of this particular vocoder. Some would argue all of the YX-units look and sound the same. Maybe they do and the distinction is purely imagined on Swivel's part. "Spritz, 'zat you?" She asks out loud looking high and low in all the sorts of places something may be cleaning or maintaining until she spots her little friend. "Aha!" There he was, literally inside a very big pipe hanging from between two buildings. Looks like a big chunk of it is on the ground; a thin river of gunk is leaking from said pipe and swirling down a nearby drain. Doesn't look like he's alone; at least two other YX guys are in there. "Swivel!" Spritz looks so happy. He jumps out from the pips, lands on a crumbling balcony, then to a box against a building and then to the floor. Parkour! Mini parkour? In the pipe, one of other YX makes kissing noises. Spritz shoots the pipe a glare. The kissing noises turn in to an "OW! What was THAT for?!" While Spritz hurries down in his adorably hoppity, parkour-esque way, Swivel smiles and places one hand on her hip, her optics raised. Each time she encounters them, Spritz seems more eager to see her. She can't help but find this endearing, and the echoing smoochy noises aren't lost on her either and she giggles. That giggle turns into a laugh when there is a loud 'OW'. "Ya kins givin' ya 'ard time? Fwe heh heh heh, tha's jus' gunna 'appen with co-workers. I 'member 'en I's constantly d'liv'rin to this one client, an' they'd 'quest me specific'ly, an' this co-worker kept callin' the 'liv'ries 'dates'.... reason I was a'ways d'liv'rin' was coz I was the smallest one there an' they dinna want 'en'one t see 'im get the 'liveries, so I'd deliver to a small side entrance through some pipin'... an.... uh ANY-WOOO! 'Ow ya doin'?" Swivel's story really seems to amuse Spritz; the longer she talks, the wider his optics get. He looks like he's holding back laughter, actually. "Yeah, the guys are like that. We get on each other on a lot of stuff." He then takes a deep breath. "I'm... Good. Everything's... Good." Well, that didn't sound honest at all. Swivel brought along an unexpected stowaway while in her car mode, speeding onto the scene. As she had transformed, a small, unnoticed cassette managed to detach itself from her and fall onto the street as she started walking away. Once she was far enough away, the cassette transformed- into a sleek, black petro-jaguar shape. Red optics glowed as Ravage padded silently behind Swivel, keeping to the shadows and out of sight. Even now he watches, keeping track of the messenger. Megatron ordered him to stick close to her, and that's what he's been doing. He's been transmitting data back to Soundwave ever since. Oh there is nothing better than someone actually enjoying one of her anecdotes. Okay, there ARE better things, but it is a real treat. Sometimes people just stare at her strangely, or they tune her out, or just cut her off. This makes her smile all the more, which lessens when Spritz says he is good. The words are good news, but something in his tone tells her otherwise. She gives the little cleaner a quizzical expression. "Good? Yeah?" She glances up at the large pipe the other YX units are still working in and then down to YX. "SO, whaddya'll think? Is Spritzy 'ere GOOD?" she calls to them for clarification, with a mix of mischief and concern. The two don't mesh well, but, then again, this IS Swivel. Ravage's audials perk up at hearing "a thing happened" and he pads even closer, still sticking to the shadows as he does so. Hmm, so the messenger is talking to cleaning bots? Ravage initially thinks this would be a waste of time... then on second thought, he realizes perhaps it isn't. Cleaning bots are like messengers- they go everywhere. "Stoop encouraging him!" Comes from the pipe. "Wait, not 939, the idiot up here!" "939 has a cruu~uuush!" Also comes from the pipe. Spritz rolls his optics. "These are the people I live with." A pause. "But, uhm..." He looks around, as if looking for spies; he doesn't see Ravage, which shows how good he is at it. "...A thing happened." More giggling comes from Swivel, as she places her fingers over her mouth. "Well least y'live wi' summun. Been 'lone moster m'life. Sure, been sleepin' in cramped hostels 'n such, but 'ent the same sorter thin..." Swivel says this with a gentle smile and whilst there is something slightly wistful, she doesn't seem mopey about the prospect of having no roommates. "But teasin's jus' a way o' bein' friendly 'most cases. An' 'enway..." Swivel trails off when Spritz starts looking around. This causes her to quickly glance about herself. Nope. No blue or white streaks nearby. They are Blurr free. She isn't sure she's ready to admit she reconciled, at least thinks she reconciled, with the racer. She will if it comes up, though. However, now is serious face time. "A thing?" Swivel asks, taking a few steps closer and leaning towards Spritz in that 'I'm listening' sort of way. She raises her optic ridges at Spritz to further encourage him to elaborate. YX-939 nods very quickly, as if he has to push himself full speed or he'll back out completely. He's already started to confess! Can't stop now! "I-I-I found a box that was beeping and it beeped going a certain way, so the others said they'd cover for me for a few hours while I followed it and... It went to Slagtown." His voice goes waaaay down to a whisper. "There were INSECTICONS. And other people were there! And I used a gun and I SHOT it at the insecticons!" Oh, he looks so mortified! "I used a gun! I'm practically a criminal!" Such horror! YX-939's confession is listened in on by Ravage, who is observing from a distance away. The spy has been tracking Swivel. The information about "Slagtown" and Insecticons is noted. The information about a cleaning bot... firing weapons? The cat looks at YX-939 in a little surprise. Listening patiently to his tale, Swivel does her best to maintain her serious demeanour. And... she actually succeeds, although a part of her just wanted to pat Spritz on both of his cheeks and coo at him. However, she realises how serious this is to him, even if other people would gawk and laugh. "You musta been REALLY scared," Swivel says, nodding a sympathetic nod. She then puts a hand out, resting it with gentle firmness on Spritz' shoulder. "Were the insecticons trying to hurt you?" Suddenly, high overhead, the screaming sonic boom of twin jets, one red and white and the other dark blue, can be heard, nearly shattering the audio receptors of anyone nearby. The lead seeker in his red and white glory swoops downward towards the Swivel, the cleaning bots, and Ravage, protoforming gracefully and activating his boosters so as to ensure ease of landing. It can be assumed the blue jet, having tailed the other, does the same. Starscream smirks down at the small party, arms spread eagled grandiosely. "Well, this looks mundane," he comments with a smirk. Thundercracker indeed follows his brothers decent and transformation. "They are ground bound, of course it looks mundane." he says in a deep voice. That hurried nodding comes from Spritz again. "Y-Yeah! One of them got it's head chopped off and it landed on my lap and then the head tried to eat me!" He actually sounds serious about it. "I thought I was gonna DIE!" That last word comes out a little loud; he cringes and seems to shrink. His voice goes back down to a whisper when he starts talking again. "All I remember is me screa -- yelling a lot. I mean, really tough. Yeah. Tough yells." A pause. "...But I'm not supposed to handle guns and I didn't like it and what if someone big finds out...?!" And then Starscream lands. He looks up. Blinks several times. "...Hi." It sounded more like a squeak. Ravage looks up as Starscream and Thundercracker make an appearance. Red optics gleam. Here's an opportunity to spy on Starscream himself. Which is something Soundwave aims to do anyway. The cat melts further into the shadows, simply listening for now. The rather grotesque details make Swivel flinch a little. A severed head eating people is unsettling, and she doubly does not wish to go anyplace near Slagtown, or Blaster City as it used to be called. She also grimaces to hold back laughing at his little display of bravado, although she is a little bit surprised by it. She didn't think being mechly was so important for Spritz. Or maybe it's for the benefit of his co-workers so that they don't have more ammunition in their arsenal of teasing. "Wellum, iffin y'ent s'posed t'andle guns, if ya shot a'secticon, which I dun think is any 'igher in th'system 'en you, 'en I think you're fine. I dun think it's criminal t'fend yerself from bein' eaten by a monst...." she pauses. She's met insecticons and wonders if she ought to stop labeling them as monsters. But... that one clearly was. "...ehem, monster, 'coz thingers the get t'much rad'ation b'come monsters," smooth recovery, Swivel, "...an' if ya killed it, 'en yer doin' a favour. 'Coz we dun want thin's eatin people, do we? So I woulna wor--" Again Swivel cuts herself off, but this is because she hears the jets overhead, and they are getting mighty close. Swivel looks up, seeing the two fliers zeroing in on them, and looks fairly surprised. There were two of them! In Nyon. Coming down to the ground, where she was. And she recognised at least one of them. "Oy THU--" she stops herself, wondering if perhaps acting familiar with the mech in front of another flier would make him embarrassed. "--Thu thu the pleasure's all, er um honuor.... uh, um, 'ow do you do?" Swivel bows a bit and does everything from bringing her hands together and wringing them nervously. She keeps her head low and does not attempt optic contact. He laughs a little at Thundercracker's comment. "A keen observation, Thundercracker, you're absolutely right." He looks directly at YX and grins boldly. "Hello. And oh--what have we here? Too shy to look me in the optics? My, well we can't have that, now can we, that's disrespectful." He reaches down and tips Swivel's chin upward with a brazen chuckle, forcing her to stare straight into his burning crimson gaze. Thundercracker folds his arms and looks around at those around them, then notices Swivel. "Get the coolent issue taken care of?" hes not too concerned if Starscream realizes this groundmech and Thundercracker know each other. YX-939 AKA Spritz knows well enough when someone is waaay above him in caste and rank. Which is why he's sliding behind Swivel; he's cowering and hiding behind her, really. Oh no, how much did this random person Spritz doesn't know hear of his confession? His terrible criminal confession of shooting at insecticons in the middle of a no-bot's zone?! He's even begun to shake a bit! Ravage continues listening in, hidden from prying optics. Unless someone like Hound happened to walk by, he'll probably remain hidden. He's *sneaky* that way. Whilst it would be Swivel's first inclination to jerk her head away, she lifts up her chin and stares at Starscream with her large purple optics. Her expression is carefully neutral. Very carefully neutral. No smile or frown, her optic ridges aren't raised or lowered, and the aperture of her optics is neither very wide nor narrow. "I dinna mean dis'spect. I was jus tryin' t'na' be forward, since yer my superior," Swivel explains with only a slight waver in her tone. She does slightly straighten up, standing a bit taller, but mostly because she is trying to be a better shield for Spritz who cowers behind her. While keeping her optics on Starscream, Swivel speaks to Thundercracker with just a hint more expression, and a touch less anxiety. "Ya. Sure did. Y'were a big 'elp. Found better supplier 'n everythin'." Swivel idly reaches a hand back, blindly trying to find some part of Spritz to pat reassuringly. The seeker lets his hand slide slowly out from under Swivel's chin, and he chuckles a little, his optics resting momentarily on YX who is now cowering behind Swivel. "There's no need to be afraid," Starscream says smoothly, crouching so that he is now at optic level with the smaller Cybertronians. "Why would I be interesting in causing harm to such sinless innocents such as yourself?" He leans towards Swivel, letting out a low chuckle. His gaze is unwaveringly on her. "That's alright, I wasn't disrespected." A short pause. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Thundercracker just.. has no idea what to say. His left chest fan though suddenly hitches up and he steps back hacking. "Stupidinsecticconlarvi" YX-939 actually shrinks back at Starscream's gaze. "I... I... I should get back to work now. I have work to do. I-I'm sorry, sir, I..." But then Thundercracker starts coughing. He looks to the jet with visible concern. "A-are you okay, sir?" Wait, did he say INSECTICON larvae?! "Oh spark! I heard that those grow inside of your tanks and then explode out of your own chest!" ... In a very well known horror movie, yes. Well, this is a highly unusual situation for Swivel. A highly unusual one. Standing right in front of her is a clearly higher caste flier being perhaps a bit more than friendly. Swivel is unable to hide her confusion at the situation, and she tilts her head ever so slightly. She glances about herself and then looks back at Starscream with raised optic ridges. "Um.... no?" Well it true. The word beautiful and her have never had union in a sentence, at least, within her hearing. Cute she has heard. She's also heard disgusting little scraplet infested street urchin. Of course, that wasn't meant as a compliment. The coughing breaks her gaze from Starscream and she also turns to Thundercracker with concern, but since YX already asks about him, she does not bother echoing it. However, she does give Spritz a bit of a 'don't go there' expression. The last thing we need is panic, right? "Uh.... yeah... work... y'better git ta work... specially 'fore 'em co-workers o' yours find more thin's t'razz ya'bout," Swivel says with a smile, but there is caution in her voice. Caution intended for Spritz. If he does something to upset or offend, he has a lot more to lose than she does. There are some potentially useful bits of information here- Swivel's had dealings with Thundercracker, apparently... and what is Starscream doing here, mingling with a commoner? Ravage records all this, still listening intently. Thundercracker starts coughing out "Insecticon larvae"... oh? What's this? Thundercracker's sudden unwell state of being draws the seeker's attention away from Swivel immediately. He stands, a places a hand on Thundercracker's shoulder. "Are you alright? You should go see a medic." Starscream then gives YX a disapproving look. "Nonsense, that's all just hype and paranoia. All larvae of any kind need certain fluids to thrive, none of which you will find in Thundercracker's ventilation system. At least, I hope not." The seeker then slowly eases his gaze back to Swivel, his crimson optics glittering. "Oh really? How surprising. I'm very honored to be the first, then." "...Wait, what?" Starscream's words seem to surprise YX-939. He blinks. "They need..." He then looks at the pipe hanging above. "You jerks! You told me all that stuff was true!" He lets out a small huff. Then, back to the seekers. "I'm sorry, sir, I have to go, I hope you feel better soon!" A worried glance is sent to Swivel, and then... He's off! Running back to the pipe! And climbing a crumbling emergency ladder back up to the balcony and jumping to the pipe from there. Parkour! Thundercracker just stare stammers from one mech to the other to the other and finally onto his brother. "'Im fine.. Sucked up a bug earlier..." actually he was choking on Starscream laying on the charm at Swivel. What's he up to? "Uh.... honour? Really?" Oh the conflicting thoughts and feelings this bizarre encounter is seeding within Swivel's young and impressionable mind. Compliments are really really nice to hear, from anyone really, and that makes her feel mighty special. But there is that confusion as to be paid these sorts of compliments from someone far above her caste. Usually the best she gets is something about her doing a good job and that is really all. Those compliments sometimes come with handsome tips. But, this one doesn't seem to come with shanix as far as she can tell. It's still nice to hear. And of course there is just the tiniest, ittiest-bittiest part of her telling her that there's something she should be seeing, or looking out for. Unfortunately, the femme is oblivious to where such attentions usually lead... so she just takes it for what it is - a compliment from a stranger. "Thanks," Swivel says with an open smile now that her confusion seems to be settling somewhat. She glances over to Spritz as he makes his speedy exit, to knock certain other YX units' heads together no doubt, as well as get back to work. She then looks to Thundercracker. He was real nice to Swivel, but not THIS nice. Then she looks back to Starscream. He does look so very familiar, beyond looking just like Thundercracker with different paint. His mannerisms are quite different though. Even Swivel can see that. "Really nice o'ya t'say, uh, sirr." Starscream gives his brother a look over though, and suddenly his demeanour turns peeved. "You aft, you're just fine." He growls, but arches a brow ridge at the other seeker. Then he knocks him upside the helm, annoyed. "" He grins at Swivel, his fake sincerity flawlessly performed as genuine. "Why, it was simply a state of fact," he says silkily, "no sense in hiding an undeniable truth. But, as it is, I must be going. It was a pleasure." He crouches gracefully and reaching forward with one hand, tilts Swivel's helm to one side slightly so he can plant a kiss on the side of her faceplate. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you." He then withdraws, and makes a beckoning motion to Thundercracker. "Let's go," he says, and he leaps into the air, transforming and flying off, hopefully with the other seeker in tow. Ravage is quirking an optic ridge (does he even have one?) at all this. But the stealthy feline remains still, even as a turbo-rat comes up the wall near him and crawls on a foot. It doesn't even notice the cat is there as it scurries on its way. Ravage has a brief urge to swat at the thing (why ever for?) but he refrains from doing so. He's a consummate professional, after all. Ravage watches as the Seeker takes off again, after "wooing" the femme. Soundwave will find all this interesting, that's for sure. Thundercracker flares his optics when he gets slapped upside the head. "Useful? Shut up." he say and then watches stupefied as he kisses Swivel on the side of the cheek and takes off into the air. The Blue Seeker looks at Swivel. "I will talk to you latr." and he takes off after Starscream. "Hey slaghead!" he growls as he speeds to catch up with his brother, "Leave her alone." he says flatly. Starscream protoforms as they are flying and slows, turning to face Thundercracker. "What is it to you?" he sneers, "there are much more important things at stake than chasing after pretty females, she can be useful. I've seen her around, she is naive and easily duped. Why are you so concerned for her anyway? I never pegged you as the sort to get attached like that.." That little exchange between the two seekers is observed by the little Swivel shaped femme. She thinks on how they must be really good friends, because that sort of shenanigans is just the sort of teasing and mechly exchange she's come to interpret as affection among those who live or work closely together. Of course Swivel keeps these observations to herself, but it does brighten her own demeanour as she finds these displays of camaraderie amusing, even endearing. "Oh, yes Pleasure's all..." Swivel trails off as he guides her head to the side and stoops down to kiss her cheek, "...mine." Swivels optics flicker a few times and the femme seems taken aback. However, she manages to summon back her momentarily AWOL smile (it will be flogged) and wishes Starscream, "Safe flyin'!" as he turns to go, with Thundercracker in tow. "You too, Thundercracker!" Swivel adds with just a hint more fondness for the blue mech. Just a hint. She wonders what he will talk to her about later... and is oblivious to the conversation being carried high above her head between the two mechs. Ravage watches the Seekers, then returns to following Swivel- wherever she may go. Of course, his reports will soon be in Soundwave's hands for study later. Thundercracker pulls up and transforms as well, "Never pegged me as the type? What's that suppose to mean?" he doesnt wait for an answer before he continues. "And useful for what? Useful for some private scheme of yours I'm sure. That's what's wrong. Don't play her like that. She doesn't deserve it." "You were always the apathetic sort, Thundercracker. You never cared about anything, or anyone really, for that matter, besides Skywarp." He turns away, so that Thundercracker can't see his pained expression. He never really forgave me. Of course. "Well, maybe she doesn't, but I have to do what I have to do in order to get what I deserve. You know how I feel about Megatron. And I'm not about to let some petty sentiment about a pretty female get in the way of the grander scheme of things." With the weirdness out of the way, Swivel considers climbing up to the pipe the YX units were working in. She moves until she is standing really close to where a dribble from the leak has formed a small puddle. She stares up at it, and then thinks better of it. She didn't want to interfere with their work. Furthermore, she'd given him enough to be teased about as it was. Swivel turns away from the pipe, idly putting her hand to her cheek, looking thoughtful. "Dunno wot Cyb'tron's comin' ta...." she murmurs. Well, perhaps it was best for her to head to one of the courier agencies and see if there was any work to be had. And so orff she goes, followed by a little Ravage. "Skywarp needs all the help he can get." Thundercracker says and then slides around so hes in Starscream's view again, "And just because I don't care does't mean I can never care. What does that femme have to do with your issue with Megatron? Not everyone is a tool for you. Maybe you should get your own hands dirty doing your own deeds for once?" he doesn't really want to hurt his bros feelings but his younger bro does need a slap down a peg or two sometimes. And maybe this is the one time Thundercracker has decided to not sit back and watch Starscream manipulate someone for his own personal scheme. "And you think I never have?!" he hisses at the other seeker. Then he withdraws, putting distance between himself and Thundercracker. "You don't /know/ me. And I know why. You say you can, but you never will. And even if somehow, by Primus' grace, you managed to, I would be outside of it." Starscream transforms once more. "Now, leave me. I've had enough." And with that, he peels off disappears into the horizon, leaving Thundercracker to think what he wills. Thundercracker hovers there for a moment watching Starscream transform and haul aft. He thinks on what he said then he slowly transforms. "You make your own walls, brother." he says and heads off toward VOS at his own pace.